DenNor - As Long as You Need Me
by Lego-and-Lundar
Summary: There was water everywhere. It stung his eyes and burned his throat while he coughed and thrashed, trying desperately to free himself from the grasp of the currents pulling him deeper and deeper into the icy, dark sea. - Fevered nightmares are horrible, but it's at least a little better when you wake to a familiar face- And even better falling asleep to one. - DenNor / Oneshot


There was water everywhere. It stung his eyes and burned his throat while he coughed and thrashed, trying desperately to free himself from the grasp of the currents pulling him deeper and deeper into the icy, dark sea. But it was useless; He couldn't get away. He could feel his heart racing and his chest heaving, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't breathe- Couldn't speak.

The last thing he could recall as his vision blurred and darkened was a desperate plea for help, that fell silent in the ocean surrounding him.

_"Jan?" _The familiar voice sounded distant and obscured, as though from the surface of the ocean that was slowly enveloping him._ "Jan. Pokkers, can y'even hear me?"_

Thankfully, the Norwegian's eyes slowly found their way open to the dimly lit bedroom around him, though his sight was obscured by tears and he wasn't tucked between his quilts and Mathias, as usual. No; this time, he stirred to the sight of his husband looming over him, with furrowed brows and his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Jan's shoulders.

"Hva?" The Norwegian man slurred, while the Dane's cool hand gently wiped the tears off of his cheeks once they had been blinked from his eyes.

"Jesus, Jan. You scared me," Mathias said quietly, moving to lie his hand across the Norwegian's forehead and wrinkle his nose a little at the heat beneath his hand. "You must've had a nightmare. 'S not surprisin', either. You're hot."

Mathias slowly levered himself back to give Jan room to sit up, before he settled himself on the edge of the bed beside him and gently wrapped an arm around the Norwegian's shoulders. "Y'okay?"

"Just a bit shaken." Came the quiet reply, while Jan rubbed his eyes sleepily and shifted around a bit more to settle closer to Mathias' side. "Y'know, bad dreams and everythin'."

For a long while the two sat in silence, Mathias gently stroking a hand over Jan's shoulder while the Norwegian leaned into the slightly larger form to his side. It was only when Jan settled into his collar, clearly with the intention of getting back to sleep, that the Danish man shifted away.

"Hold on for just a few, Jan. Ja? I'm goin' to get you somethin' to drink, so jus' sit tight." Mathias gently eased the Norwegian up (He was half asleep, after all- Anything else would just be cruel) and stood from the bed. After a moment of silently scrutinizing his partner, he crouched down by the bedside, to gently tug on the hem of the Norwegian's nightshirt. "I want you to take your shirt off. 'Kay? It'll help cool you down a bit. Not t'mention, it smells a bit, too."

After receiving a groggy nod from the Norwegian man, the Dane gave his husband's thigh a gentle pat, before he stood up once more. "I'll be right back."

By the time he returned, Jan had done as he was told and pulled his nightshirt off over his head, then tossed it haphazardly to the floor on Mathias' side of the bed.

Now, Jan was not what one could easily call a neat-freak, to begin with; though he certainly wasn't lazy. So, the mess he'd left behind him only proved he was feeling rather out of sorts- Most times, he'd at least have promised to pick it up in the morning.

Jan had tucked himself back into bed, and now sat propped up against the pillows stacked behind him. His head rested back against the wooden headboard of their bed, and he'd seemed to have given himself a moment to rest again; His eyes were closed. Though as the mattress dipped to his left side as Mathias sat down, his cobalt eyes flickered open to slowly focus on Mathias, who smiled lightly to the Norwegian.

"C'mon, sleepyhead. I got y'some water."

With a sigh, the Norwegian slowly sat himself up, and accepted the cool glass with a soft "Tusen takk." as it was pressed into warm palms. He lifted the glass to his lips, while the Dane inspected him closely- As if waiting for him to drop it, or spill it down his front, and give him some reason to tut sympathetically and offer to get him a towel. But really, when Mathias caught sight of Jan's expression of discomfort, he promptly averted his gaze.

Sitting in silence for a long while, Mathias peered around the room (Really anywhere from Jan's eyes; He didn't want his sweet little thing to feel uncomfortable!) while he waited for Jan to finish the cool drink. He only peered back to him when he noticed the glass being held out to him, and was about to accept it and allow Jan to lie back down; When he noticed that barely half of it was finished. With an apologetic sigh, Mathias gently pressed the glass back to Jan's chest and shook his head lightly.

"Y'have to drink a little more. Okay, skat? I'll call in sick for you, and you can lie in as long as y'want. But not 'til you drink the whole thing."

Ignoring Jan's look of distaste, Mathias shifted back to clamber back onto his own side of the bed, and lie himself down under his covers. It was too early to get up- He didn't have a meeting until midday, so he could at least lie in a little bit. It was still dark out- The only source of light was from their bedside.

Once Jan had begrudgingly drank the remainder of his water and the glass was then set on his nightstand, the two settled back down again. After snuggling back down and getting comfortable under the quilts, Mathias allowed Jan to settle back into his side and get comfortable while he combed a hand through his husband's thick hair, which was threatening to fall into his eyes without the use of his usual hairpin. Jan didn't seem to mind; But eventually, the Norwegian's hand emerged from under the quilts, gently guiding Mathias' calloused palm to his forehead.

"Your hands are cold." Came the simple justification, while sleepy cobalt eyes cracked open just enough to focus on the Danish man's defined features. "'S nice."

A small smile tugged on the Dane's lips at that, and he gently brushed the Norwegian's fringe back before settling his hand on his partner's heated forehead.

"I'll stay as long as you need me, Nor."

* * *

I had a craving for some fluffy DenNor! Unfortunately, being a new user- I can't actually view the prompt sent in for another five hours. /3 And I'm so excited to get it! ;w;

But I'll be starting another story at midnight, tonight, when I'm able to use PMs and have a chance to read the prompt! uwu

So that'll be up either later tonight (Probably around 2AM, GMT) or tomorrow. 3


End file.
